Play
by Weskette
Summary: Kim comes back from college and things are a little... different. Inspired by sapphicspencil's "After College" on deviantart. Oneshot.


**This is completely inspired by sapphicspencil's piece on deviantart, "After College".**

* * *

**Play**

There was a rumour circulating amongst the villains that, surprisingly enough, caught Shego's attention. This was surprising because she didn't typically care about any bit of gossip floating around because of Villains Monthly. But there was something different about this information.

It was about Kim.

Kim Possible: Shego's favourite fight, her favourite hero. Kim had taken a break from hero work to attend college. No one knew where her college was and it had been impossible to find out. Shego had done a lot of investigating in hopes of dropping in on the hero, but to no avail. It was as though the hero had disappeared off the face of the planet. Which pissed Shego off, of course. Kim was her plaything, her toy. Kim was who she could tease and guarantee a blush out of. Kim was hers, and college had stolen her.

That's why this rumour was so great. It said Kimmie was out of college.

She was back.

So Shego set out. There was a warehouse at the edge of Upperton that held a lot of expensive items, as it was storage for Upperton University. She didn't give a shit about a single thing there. She just needed the alarm. An alarm meant a certain redhead coming to stop her. Sure, the police might try to show up first, but it was guaranteed that if the video camera got even the smallest glimpse of Shego, Kim would show up.

If there was anything Shego knew, it was that she missed her toy. She'd give anything to play again.

Shego licked her lips as she sat in the dark. She was a predator and she wanted her prey. That's how it was for them. Shego was the dominant one, as she usually was, and Kim was the submissive little bitch. At the very least, that was how Shego saw it.

Shego licked her lips as her excitement rose just from the mere sound of someone entering the building through the vents. _Damn, I can't believe I wanted it this much. Hurry up, Princess._

A figure dropped from the ceiling and landed on a crate softly, almost like a cat. Shego grinned in the shadows.

"Shego?" a confident call rang out. Kim stepped forward, directly into a shaft of light.

Shego bit her lip and leapt down from her perch. "Mm, looks like little Kimmie is all grown up."

Kim stood before her dressed in a play on her old mission uniform. The gloves were shorter and the sleeves too. Her crop top still showed just the right amount, in Shego's opinion. Kim hadn't grown in height, but her curves had developed a bit further along. But her hair. Oh, her hair. A large amount of those luscious locks she had kept through her high school years were gone. She had an almost pixie cut now, extra bangs styled to the side. Spots of gold showed on her ears in small hoops.

Shego knew what would happen. She had made a vaguely sexual comment, which meant Kim would take a moment to process it. Once she had, she'd blush. And then she'd protest. That's always how it was. She was reacting to how Shego liked to play with her.

Kim set her hands on her waist, cocking out a hip. "Indeed I have."

That threw Shego off. Her Pumpkin didn't respond that way; she never had before.

"Oh, so you matured too! How quaint." Shego's hands lit, wanting to play like usual. Kim's attitude aside, she needed to fight. That's what they did. They danced; Shego led, Shego always led.

But this time, she didn't. Kim fought hard, though neither landed a heavy blow. Both held cheshire grins, though Shego's began to falter as she noticed she was being led toward the wall. "Wow, Princess, what'd you learn at that school of yours?" Her plasma flickered out.

Kim blocked a kick, still smiling. "A lot, Shego."

Shego grunted as a punch landed on her ribs. "Such as?"

Kim licked her lips. "What my classes taught, of course."

"And?" A dodge to the side kept Kim's kick from landing.

"Hmm," she pondered, still fighting. "There was this really odd lesson." Punch. "It was during a party." Dodge. "I didn't realize the punch was spiked." Kick. "And I ended up a little..." Duck. "... buzzed."

Shego halted the fight for a moment. "No one did anything to you, did they, Kimmie?" Anger bubbled in her core. Kim was her toy, no one elses, no one else was allowed to touch her, no one.

Kim smiled. "Nothing that I didn't want." The fight resumed. "Anyway..." She ducked a high kick and performed a low round house, steadily moving Shego back. "A friend of mine was just about as drunk." Shego smirked and made Kim step back a bit, but ended up taking two more steps back from the reaction. "She was very pretty."

"Oh, has Cupcake kissed a girl?" A punch caught her shoulder; it made her swear.

"Hush, hush, Shego. My story."

Shego found herself blushing. _What the hell is happening?!_

"I kissed her. And I learned something more." She knocked Shego's feet out from under her. Shego was back up half a second later, but her back was nearly against the wall.

She frowned, her blush finally fading from her cheeks as her blood rushed to more important areas. "And what's that?"

Kim caught Shego's wrists in her hands, forcing the woman back some. "Girls are just a little... sweeter to taste."

Shego's blush came back full force. She was confused, very confused, as to why she was so close to Kim, to why she was the one being played with, but most of all, why she was enjoying being played with. And why was Kim so close again? Would they get closer?

Kim grinned. "Shego, wanna try something?" Kim had been played with for years and had only just discovered how she wanted to react. She was the one in control now, she was the one calling the shots. It was intoxicating and she knew exactly how her newfound power would be used.

"What?"

"Kissing a girl, of course."

Shego nodded, knowing full well that she was the toy. But they both knew it wasn't a game.


End file.
